Come Wander With Me
by Tokyosketch
Summary: When he thinks about it, Luffy is like the sea, drawing people in, so fascinating in his nature, but also fearsome, dangerous, unpredictable, wild and simply a force to be reckoned with.
1. Come Wander With Me

Come Wander With Me

It's a calm evening on the deck of the thousand sunny, the wind is blowing softly, warm, smelling like the sea.

It's quiet, he thinks, as he walks to the railing of the ship, so quiet it's unnerving. Law shakes his head at himself, he shouldn't be worried. Even the wildest, craziest and loudest pirates, have to rest sometime.

He leans over the railing, looking down into the ocean, sighing. He has been on guard here the whole time, the strawhat might act stupid and innocent, but Law has seen him fighting, he knows what Luffy is capable of. He knows that Luffy is driven by passion, by pure strength and his unwavering will to not be defeated. The strawhat is dangerous and Law would be a fool to underestimate him.

He is not going to be tricked into believing that Luffy is anything but a killing machine, acting on instinct and impulse in a fight.

Betrayal.

He is alone on a ship full of potential enemies, if Luffy would order his crew to fight him, he would lose pathetically. He is sure of is own abilities, but he knows that even if only the captain decided to take him on, it would be a hard fight.

A fight between him and the strawhat-crew. He knows he wouldn't survive that.

So letting his guard down was the last thing on his mind. But now, in the evening, when the sun is going down, the wind tousling through his hair, and the ship so untypically calm and quite, he can't help but let his posture relax a little bit.

A deep sigh makes his way out of his chest again, calming his bones, the tension ebbing away with each breath he takes.

This is good, he thinks, as he watches the sun going down, the silence only broken by the waves crashing against the ship.

No, his alliance partner isn't what he should agonize about right now, it's Dressrosa, Doflamingo, his plan, the factory, smile, his own crew, hopefully waiting for him save and-

"What are you thinking about?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, he looks at the younger captain, who obviously sneaked up on him, without him noticing. He should be more careful. "My crew"

"Oh" Luffy says, leaning next to him on the railing "You must miss them"

He just nods, and observes Luffy from the side. It's been a long time since he met someone so different.

He lets his eyes wander back to the glistening ocean in front of him.

When he thinks about it, Luffy is like the sea, drawing people in, so fascinating in his nature, but also fearsome, dangerous, unpredictable, wild and simply a force to be reckoned with.

He has seen Luffy when he is serious, when he is fighting for something he believes in. It's strange seeing him so carefree now, jumping around the ship, so happy and full of joy, when he knows what kind of person Luffy can be.

It's misleading.

"It's nice out here" Luffy says then, again, interrupting his thoughts "The others are all inside"

"It's quite" Law replies, watching as Luffy slides his signature strawhat from his head "Unusual for you guys, isn't it?"

Luffy laughs then, bright and happy, like a laugh coming from the sea "I like it when it's busy, when there is something to do"

He saved this boy back then and without him, Luffy probably wouldn't be here right now. While he didn't have a reason back then and says it's because he planned this alliance, he might knows the real reason now.

Back then, when Luffy hit one of the world nobles, he saw something in him. He saw emotions in the black eyes, like a storm, he saw a heart, full of courage and honesty, pure like the water, strong like a tsunami.

"This is the reason I became a pirate" Law mumbles then, maybe more to himself than to Luffy, as he looks at the sun drowning in the horizon, devoured by the water.

"Huh?" Luffy speaks up then "I thought you wanted to become the pirate king, too?"

"Yeah, of course" he answers, and doesn't elaborate what else he could have meant.

"It's the sea, isn't it?" the younger says then as he looks out at the wide ocean lying in front of them, and Law just nods, maybe a little surprised that Luffy gets it "It whispers to you"

He makes a noise in agreement "What does it say to you?"

Luffy turns towards him then, and they are close, and it should be weird, but it isn't. Why, he doesn't know.

"Come wander with me"

And Law breaths out as he feels something in his heart, because he does already, wandered with him, walked along his side the moment he met him, never left, even in the two years apart, he never did.

The sea led him here.

"It says the same to me"

Luffy blinks up at him, and nods in understanding. In the end they all are children of the sea, they came from waves, bound to the water, thirsty for the freedom it promises them.

It's when he hears a wave crashing, when the twilight makes the sun and sea melt together, until he can't tell the sky apart from the water, it's when he feels a salty breeze tingling along his skin, that he leans down, his hand sliding along Luffys cheek, as he pushes their mouths together into a soft kiss.

Luffy makes a sound in the back of his throat, his hands on Laws chest, just resting there, not pushing him away. He moves closer to the young captain, pressing him gently but firmly against the railing.

He breaks the kiss, Luffy is flushed, his cheeks rosy as he licks over his bottom lip, like he's chasing the taste of their kiss on his mouth.

Luffy really is like the sea, he thinks, as he leans down for another kiss, already sees Luffy tiptoeing to meet his mouth, and just like the sea, the ocean, the waves and the smell of saltwater, he would follow him anywhere.

Follow him even if it might drown him in the end.

* * *

Alright, this is really short and simple, just something I had on my mind. I might use this story to post some drabbles, like this one, or longer one shots, once in a while maybe.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, even if it's short (:


	2. Afire

Alriiight, I told ya that I'm gonna post drabbles from now on here right? Just some one shots that I have in my mind and all that. So yeah, expect more of these on here :D

**Afire **

The first time Luffy woke up from his comatose state, Law hasn't been there. According to Penguin, the kid blinked a few times, not moving, before closing his eyes again. Law missed nothing.

The second time Luffy woke up, Law has been by his side. Sitting on the chair beside the bed, checking the boy's condition, when the younger pirate slowly opened his eyes.

Law told a terrible lie that day.

Luffy woke up slowly and once the boy got his senses back he looked up at him, eyes tired, but full of emotion. Panic, angst and an underlying devastating sadness reflected in a wave of tears threatening to spill over the edge. The boy reached out to him, fingers clenching in the hem of his shirt, the pacemaker picking up it's beat, and then the young pirate croaked, eyes wet "...Ace?"

And Law, overcome by emotions for the other boy and a sense of helplessness, let his cold professionalism slip and said "Ace is fine, go back to sleep"

Luffy will not remember his words, but he will always have it stored in his memories. The day he was to weak to tell the truth.

Law knows how loss feels, could relate to Luffy in more than one way, and he couldn't help but let that lie slip over his lips. He was just trying to give the boy a moment of peace, because Law knew back then, that Luffy will have to face the cold and heartless reality soon enough.

The third time Luffy woke up, Law wasn't ready for the cries of despair, the tears of devastation and the raw emotion shaking the small body on his bed. Law wasn't ready to give out comforting words, wasn't ready for the tight feeling in his chest when he leaned over to kiss the boy, to shut the screams and the sadness, to somehow close the door in his heart that lead to the core of the boys grief. It was an desperate action, just like his lie from before, unreasonable and simply an act developed by the feeling of helplessness in his heart at the sight of his enemy showing himself so weak in front of him.

Luffy let himself be kissed though, bandaged hands clenched in his shirt, as his tears touched Law's skin, and the young pirate's way of showing emotions touched his heart.

The forth time Luffy woke up, his first words were filled with so much hurt, that Law was about to flee from Luffy's room, just to escape the feeling of being so utterly useless to Luffy.

"Ace..." Luffy mumbles, hands over his eyes, not able to catch all the tears, making them leave a wet trail on the boy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Law just says quietly, words stuck in his throat.

"I will never see him again...I...thought I could save him, I-"

"Hey, you" Law mumbles, as soothingly as he can. He doesn't want to see Luffy choking out words, as sobs wreck is small and damaged body.

Law can barely bear seeing such a torn soul laid out bare in front of him.

Luffy grasps his hand in his own, and Law lets him. He knows the young pirate is just mindlessly reaching out to hold onto something. He tightens his fingers around the cold hand of his enemy, can't help himself. He knows it's a fearful thing, to love what death can touch.

Luffy comes alive at night in the form of screams and anger, trashing his room, in a fit of rage and pain. Law is not good at getting people to calm down, so he lets his crew handle the situation, armed with syringes to put the boy back to sleep again.

It's always a tough fight and Law can't stand the noises that reach his quarters. Can't stand the thought of Luffy hurting so much that he only finds solution in letting it out in the most destructive way he can manage. He doesn't even know why it bothers him so much, because it shouldn't. It really fucking shouldn't. He's a pirate for fucks sake, he shouldn't have sympathy for his enemy, let alone save him from the brink of death. But Luffy's mourning, his grief, and his state of deep sadness over the loss of an important person just hits too close to home.

He understands Luffy.

When he comes into Luffy's room for a morning check-up the boy is sitting up in his bed.

He checks the wounds, wraps him up in new bandages, checks his breathing and temperature. Luffy stays silent and calm, looking at his hands folded in his lap, as Law makes sure his wounds don't get infected.

When Law is finished with the examination, he disposes his gloves, before turning to leave again.

"I thought I would have more time with him" Luffy says suddenly, voice dry and quiet, and Law halts at the door, before turning to look at the boy sitting on his bed.

"I thought I was strong enough, that nothing could stop me if I just really wanted it and-"

"Luffy, c'mon, don't-" he interrupts, taking a step closer to his patient, who just shakes his head desperately, tears already falling down his cheeks again. Law's breath is struck in his throat.

"I wanted it...but it wasn't enough, _I_ wasn't enough"

"Don't blame yourself" Law says, calmly, not knowing what to say. What help can he be? They aren't friends. They aren't anything. And still, here he is, trying to give hope to a boy who seemingly lost it all.

"How can I not?"

The words hang heavy in the air. And once again, Law doesn't know how to handle the situation.

"It's not your fault" he says, in a sad and desperate attempt to make Luffy feel better. It's not his job, though is it? But Luffy's crew is not here. The people Luffy needs and loves the most aren't here. But he is. Fate is twisted.

"You know it's not" he murmurs, taking a step closer to the miserable young man, sitting on the bed. "It will never be your fault"

Luffy lets out a heart-wrecking sob at his words, hides his tear-streaked face in his hands, hides from Law's view.

Law lets out a sigh, not sure what to do. Comforting people is not his strong point. So he does what his gut tells him, he sits next to Luffy on the bed, and takes the shaking body into his arms, Luffy moves willingly, until he cries into his shoulder.

Law doesn't say anything. He let's his tattooed hand slide through the younger pirates black hair, softly playing with the strands, while Luffy's tears wet his shirt.

"C'mon" he says, voice quiet "Pull yourself together"

Luffy shakes his head against his shoulder. Law knows Luffy is trying hard not to have a complete breakdown in front of him. He feels Luffy's small hands clenched tightly in his shirt, and he knows the young pirate won't let him go soon.

"Shit, Luffy" he says, and fuck, he knows the world is speculating whether or not Luffy is going to die, and while Law made sure the young pirate survives, made sure his wounds won't kill him, he can't help but think about the wounds that he can't patch up so easily. What about the damage beneath the surface?

"Please" he begs, helplessly.

And then Luffy looks up at him and Law can't fucking breath. He is sure Luffy can't even see him through his tears, vision blurred. The last time that sight greeted him, he pulled Luffy into a kiss, harsh and desperate, anything to get Luffy to stop crying. It wasn't the right solution and Law wasn't surprised.

"Stop crying, go to sleep" he just says, and then he grabs Luffy's hands in his own, pulling his clenched fingers away from his shirt, making him lose his grip on him. Luffy lets him, lets him move away from him, lets him go, until Law is at the door. Luffy lets him leave, and as the door closes, he hears a desperate scream, full of pain and hurt and Law's heart breaks a little but he lets the boy mourn alone.

What Luffy does is self-destructive and he feels pathetic for not knowing how to get Luffy to stop blaming himself. Luffy is vulnerable, hurt and in so much pain and Law can't fucking fix it.

There is nothing he can do for Luffy anymore.

The clock strikes 1 am and then he hears it again. His crew rushing to Luffy's room, the screams and groans, the crying and everything Luffy tries to keep in doing the day. It comes out now more than ever, at night. Law pushes his face into his pillow, in a futile attempt to ignore the sounds, but then his door slams open, the light streaking his face and he lifts his hand to shield his eyes.

"Captain!" Penguins voice shouts, standing in his doorway "We need your help! We can't get him under control!"

This is insane.

"Fucking damn it" he murmurs, more to himself then to Penguin "I'm coming" he says then, getting out of bed.

When he gets to Luffy's room, he sees the boy throwing punches at everyone trying to come near him. Even in his condition, his crew doesn't stand a chance. He grits his teeth, before kicking the remaining people out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him, until he is left alone with Luffy, who is breathing heavily, looking ready to punch his lights out if he dares to come close to him.

He ponders how he should approach the situation. Luffy is standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders shaking and Law knows the younger pirate will let out his hurt and pain in violent urges directed at him, if he tries to calm Luffy down.

He knows sometimes the best way to fight violence, is violence. But he doesn't want to hurt Luffy. The boy is damaged enough.

Before he can even think about a solution, Luffy suddenly deflates on his own. It's like the fight has left him, and he sinks to his knees, face hiding in his hands. Luffy has given up, surrendered himself.

"Luffy?" he asks, and he kneels down in front of the boy "C'mon, get up, yeah? Let's go to bed"

He hears Luffy mumble something, but he can't make out the words, so he takes Luffy's wrists in his hands, tears them away from the boys face, and Luffy looks up to him and then-

"Thank you for saving me"

He lets the boys wrists go, surprised by the others words. Luffy stares at him, eyes clouded with tears again, and Law can't fucking handle it but then Luffy says, voice shaky "Ace is dead... and I would be too, right? If it weren't for you"

Law just nods slowly, not sure what Luffy is trying to say. It's like the boy only realized this now. God, he can't even imagine what emotional roller coaster Luffy is going through, one minute screaming and crying, putting up a fight and the next completely defeated, on his knees in front of him, thanking him.

Law shakes his head "Go to sleep"

He tries to stand up again, but Luffy takes his hand, pulls him down, towards him, into his body, and then he feels arms hugging him, close, so close. He feels Luffys warmth, against his body, in his heart, and for the first time, the younger pirate is not holding onto him because he doesn't have anyone else but because he feels like Law deserves it, as a thank you.

He hugs Luffy back, and he hears the other let out a sigh of content. Law pulls the young man even closer, slides his hair gently through Luffy's messy hair, and he lets himself sink into the body warmth that Luffy is providing him with. The younger pirate leans against him, pushing his face into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"I miss him so much" the words are mumbled into his shoulder, but he never heard something so clear in his life.

Law doesn't say anything, thinking about the person he lost, and how there is never a day that passes when he doesn't think about him. He knows it will get better for Luffy, but he will not lie to him and tell him that one day, he won't miss his brother.

He decides that there is nothing he can do for Luffy anymore, so what he does, is leave him in the care of others. He explains Jimbei and Rayleigh the situation and Luffy's condition, preparing them for Luffy's cries and screams in the night and how they have to find their own way to handle it. But it's not like Jimbei never heard Luffy at night, not like he wasn't sleeping in the room across, the fishman just never bothered to interfere.

He tells Luffy goodbye at night, telling him how in the morning, they will leave and how he hopes Luffy will take care of himself when he is not there to make sure of it.

"You could still die" Law says "And if I'm not there then-"

He doesn't come far because Luffy pulls him down into a kiss. Innocent and asking, gentle, vulnerable, and Law doesn't know what to do for a moment, before he gets over the first shock and kisses back, just as softly. Because how could he not? How could he deny Luffy anything when he is like this? When Luffy is asking for so little.

This is different from the other kiss they had shared, back then, Luffy has been desperate, and Law has been too, kissing the boy to shut him up, to make him forget. It was kiss without meaning, just a distraction, without purpose.

But this now, this is a promise.

So he kisses back in the gentlest way he can manage, sliding his hand through Luffy's messy black hair, pushing close, before breaking the kiss.

"Alright," Luffy says then, breath against his mouth, so close "We will meet in the new world"


	3. Morning Love

LAWLU FEELS JUST HAVE BEEN HITTING ME REALLY HARD LATELY OKAY

HAVE SOME CUDDLING PIRATES AND A SLIGHTLY ANGSTY TRAFALGAR LAW CAUSE THAT'S JUST HOW HE IS

FLUFF

AND STUFF a lil bit kissin and touchin but not much i swear

x x x

* * *

When Law awoke for the fourth time, it was to the feeling of numbness in his arm, stiffness in his shoulder, and an amazing warmth all down his side.

He felt that the last of these was well-worth any minor discomfort. The only move he dared even make was a small one, slow and cautious, lifting his free hand to brush back the tousled mop of hair obscuring Luffy's face.

Luffy huffed a breathy little sigh, scooting closer. Gazing down at the boy who was tucked into the curve of his body, his head pillowed on Law's bicep, Law wouldn't have disturbed his slumber for anything in the world.

It wasn't as though Law hadn't seen Luffy sleeping many, many times before – passed out on his operation table after the fight at marineford, sleeping with his limps sprawled out in his hammock on his ship, resting after the fight at Dressrosa, body bloody and bruised. But it had never been like this.

Law had never been allowed (never allowed _himself_) to get so close, to stare so openly, to savor every detail he could take in, marveling at the unaccustomed intimacy of it all. Lying there naked in Law's bed, in his arms, comfortably asleep and dreaming, Luffy seemed somehow transformed. Gone was the head-strong boy Law knew, the human-hurricane, dark eyes, a force to be reckoned with. Left in his place was someone ostensibly smaller, more soft, and much more vulnerable.

In fact, with his peaceful expression and the relaxed pout of his lips, Luffy looked even younger than usual.

Sunday morning sun filtered through the filmy curtains, bathing them both in a soft, pink-gold light and bringing out the highlights in Luffy's hair. Law admired the way it grazed all the peaks of Luffy's body, sliding along the curve of his cheekbone, the broad shoulder, the protrusion of a hip above the blankets. It cast shadows in all the places Law had so recently explored, sending him frenzied reminders of his mouth on the underside of Luffy's jaw, his tongue in the dip of Luffy's collar bone, and the way his fingers fit so perfectly along the slats of Luffy's ribs.

It had all been so incredibly easy. And maybe that was the problem.

They'd danced around one another for so long - making tentative overtures at flirtation, constantly second-guessing their own and each other's feelings - that 'easy' hadn't been at all what Law had expected.

When Law thought about it (and he did, often), he'd always imagined that the moment when they finally came together would be sort of a _big thing_. He'd imagined lots of talking - shouted confessions, and whispered concerns, and okay, yeah, maybe Luffy was right in telling Law that he worried too much. But still. He had expected it to be hard.

In reality, it happened nothing like that. In truth, Law was still not even sure _how_ it happened.

The two crews had just been hanging out at their submarine, drinking and laughing. But they definitely hadn't been _drunk_, he reminded himself, attempting pacify the slight gnawing in his stomach. He had only had three cups of sake, and he was _almost_ positive that Luffy had only had two. Almost.

He remembered cracking up at some skull joke of Brook which, in retrospect, hadn't even been that funny. At the _time_, however, it had kind of been the greatest thing Law had ever heard. At least, it felt like it until his laughter subsided and he found Luffy looking at him, smiling in _'that way'_. It was the smile that seemed strictly Law-specific, the one that Law always wanted to press his lips against.

Except he wasn't actually sure who leaned in first, only that there was kissing, and that Luffy's mouth was so much softer than he'd expected it to be.

From there, it was a quick trip to Law's bedroom, where the clothes just seemed to melt away. They'd tumbled into the sheets together and spent the next few hours touching, feeling, and tasting, learning their way around each other's bodies. And Law couldn't honestly say that it had been perfect. But it had been better than that, it had been real.

There had been no worries, just sweat and saliva. And no confessions either, just curses, and moans, and the sweet whimper in the back of Luffy's throat as he came.

Luffy had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards, but Law laid awake a long time, only dozing briefly before returning to his vigil of admiring Luffy in the changing light.

The problem was that Law had no idea what any of this meant, of where they now stood.

This may very well have just been a one-time thing, and Law wasn't sure how he was going to handle that. Because there may have been no verbal confessions, but he was positive that his confession had been fully voiced in his eyes, in the way his fingers lingered over Luffy's body. He'd been laid completely bare by his need, and now he was the one who was truly vulnerable.

For the moment, all he could do was lay there, gazing down at the boy in his arms, drinking in the sensation of Luffy's skin against his own, and feeling terrified of the moment when Luffy would wake up, of the very real possibility that Law would be expected to just forget it all and move on.

Then, as if some malevolent bastard of a god had heard Law's thoughts, Luffy shifted again. His arm tightened across Law's chest, squeezing closer, and he made a little snuffling sound as he pushed his head into the curve of Law's neck.

Law's eyes squeezed shut, and he buried his nose in Luffy's hair, praying that the boy would stay sleeping at least a little longer. But he felt Luffy's body stiffen in the moment that he passed into wakefulness, and Law's heart stuttered to a stop.

Luffy pulled away a bit, lifting his head and blinking sleepily at Law. "Hey Torao," he croaked.

The arm Luffy had been lying on tingled as blood rushed back into it. Law flexed his hand, trying to dispel the feeling. "Hey," he returned, carefully neutral.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No," Law answered, his breath coming conspicuously shallow. "I was already awake."

"What time s'it?" Luffy mumbled, flopping back down onto the bed and rubbing his eye in a way that Law couldn't help but find utterly adorable, even now.

"It's really early still."

"Mmm, good," Luffy hummed, and then moved to snuggle back into Law's side. The soft kiss Law felt at the base of his throat was like a shock to his system, restarting his heart and flooding him with warmth. "Let's sleep in a while longer then, yeah?" Luffy added, shifting so that his spindly limbs entwined the older man.

Law took a breath and pressed his lips to Luffy's forehead, murmuring 'yes' against his skin.

And, this time, when Law closed his eyes he was asleep almost instantly, his mouth gently curved in a smile.


End file.
